Uncertainty
by noodle27272
Summary: Spencer and Derek slash. Starts off a little bit juicy, then gets serious and will eventually have a very intimate sex scene at the end. :) Second story to come. This is my first story so I just wanted to get something out before I really start posting everything. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

It came down to one things. Passion. He loved how connected they were to each other to know how each one loved and wanted to be touched. It went beyond just sex to be unadulterated love. No boundries that wouldn't or couldn't be crossed. He knew he needed him, every pore, muscle, hair and inch of skin enveloping him from the inside out. Every tiny movement sending shoots of pleasure to ever place in his body and even more. His subject in question, Derek Morgan.

Spencer has always found a draw to Derek, even though they had been sneaking around behind their comrades backs for the past 2 years, he was finding it time to open the flood gates so to speak and tell the others.

*Slap*

The hard slap to his ass sent his mind back from his reflecting to the matter at hand, Derek and him laying in bed, naked and Derek doing things that only he would ever be able to do.

Dereks fingers worked inside him as his other hand held the side of his face at the perfect angle for the best make out session. This was Spencers favorite position. His legs held on Derek's strong shoulders while his lover stretched him and kissed him passionately. Nothing could be better in his eyes but then he remembered, after the stretching would be the part that was almost primal. The connecting of 2 human beings in such a way that nobody would ever be able to believe until they experienced it for themselves.

Spencer had read thousands of books in the past, read all about love and the idea of it but only with Derek was he able to actually feel it entirely and he relished every second of it.

"What are you thinking about Pretty Boy" Derek whispered in his ear?

At the risk of sounding too mushy he responded, "Do you think we should tell the others?"

Derek stopped his workings and pulled his fingers out of Spencers slightly stretched hole earning a whine from deep in Spencer's throat and sighed into the skinny man's gorgeous locks of hair.

"You always do that to me. Read my thoughts and ask the question before I do haha. I think that is what scares me most about you is how you do that without even realizing it. To answer your question, I want to but I can't stand to be separated from you, not with the no fraternization rule." His statement was said with such worry that Spencer shivered, suddenly remembering that rule. Worry set in and he instantly felt a tear simmer to the surface.

'How could I have forgotten that?' Spencer thought. "Oh yeah." he vocalized.

Morgan wrapped him in an embrace as he fell to Spencers right side and drug him to rest near his chest. "It's gonna be ok my love. We just need to do it in the proper fashion. If anything, I can be transferred to the Police Academy and be the Head Training Advisor which means we are still in the same city and have roughly the same hours..."

"STOP!" Spencer all but yelled. "I don't want you to leave me. How can I go every day without seeing you at work, the little touches that go unnoticed by all, the car rides home with our exploratory sexual experiences. Statistics show that 95% of relationships that start at the work place..."

"Baby stop. Its fine, we will take it as it comes. No sense in getting worried about it now when nothing has happened" Derek spoke up. He loved Spencer's statistics but with his rapidly decending erection, he decided to jump back to the matter at hand, all puns intended.

He decided to exclamate his proclamation but grabbing Spencer by his cheek and kissing him with enough passion to melt the paint off the walls. He other hand wrapping around Spencer to get him back to his original rock hard arousal.

Spencer moaned, the issue of their secret already far from forgotten. He ment every word when he said that Derek was a God with his hands. Whether it was wrestling the bad guy or fighting for every drop of his orgasm in bed. He loved his strong mans fingers.

Spencers hand came up to grab his dark chocolate bar, as he liked to call it, and whispered "69, now!" in his ear.

Derek felt his arousal jump to attention, not only at his man's tentative fingers but at the whisper of his favorite position.

As he moved to face his man, his mind started to wander and worry set in. Hoping and praying that it would end well for him and Spencer.  



	2. Chapter 2

Spencer was sitting in the Hot Seat. He couldn't believe it actually came to this. The lawyer in front of him was grilling him for loving a man, a colleague, and interfering with his job? Really? How could this have happened?

"Mr. Reid, answer the question." The judge stated in his monotonous voice that snapped Spencer out of his self questioning.

"Can you please repeat your question ma'am?" Spencer asked in his polite tone of voice.

The woman kindly blinked at him and nodded her head at him. Her eye softened as she walked forward to about 2 feet in front of his chair. Somehow he felt trust with this woman, the woman who was prosecuting him. He felt like she empathized and understood. His worries started to fade just a bit, not enought to allow him to breathe normally or stop his heart from pounding through his rib cage, but a little bit nonetheless.

"Mr. Reid, how long have you and Mr. Morgan been having your... loving relationship, not to demean you in anyway, while working together?" She ended her question with a smile. Not one of victory but one that said I have a plan.

Immediately, he responded, "2 years. At which point, our case rate has increased, as has our solving rate and our agent wound rate has decreased as well, I believe from the statistic that shows that a closer relationship will mean that you are focused when needed, not only for approval from your peers which has shown in a higher confidence level but also..."

"Ok, A simple answer to the time would have sufficed but thank you for answering some of my other questions, Mr. umh hum, DR. Reid. Sorry about that."

"No problem ma'am." Said the sweet young man.

"Now Dr. Reid, in your opinion, should you be able to continue working with him, since this has not effected you or your environment in anyway, shape or form, in a negative way?"

"I believe the answer is obvious there Councilor, and which side are you on?" The Judge asked with a small smirk.

The woman nodded her head with a smile and stated, " I know Your Honor. I believe you feel the same way I do on this subject and you see the facts. I withdraw my question and have no further questions." As she spoke, she walked back to her desk and sat down, locking eyes with Spencer and smiling a caring smile that made Spencer tear.

'Thank You.' He silently mouthed to her. She just nodded her head and kept smiling.

"Alright, I had made my decision." The Judge boomed, snapping everyone to attention as they turned to him. "The matter before us today is a tough one. On one hand, who would I be to separate someone from a team that has obvious put their lives on the line, saved this country and its people countless times from serial murderers, rapist and solved cases that made my head spin? Yes, the No Fraternization rule was in place to keep things like Sexual Harrassment out of the work place but after 2 years, I don't know why something like this even crossed my desk. The matter here is about 2 people, working together but having a certain... separation of "Church and State" so to speak when it comes to affection in the work place. They're doing just fine and I would be DAMNED to stop that. No charges, no changes to Dr. Reid or Mr. Morgan's place of employment are to be made and I find this case dismissed."

The Judge finally ended with a smile on his face as the bright and bubbly Tech Wizard named Penelope jumped up and clapped and squeeked. The Judge stated a full throated laugh and then stated, "I am with you ma'am. Oh and Councelor, I will recommend you for immediate recommendation. With you helping this young man in what is right, that kind of difference between right and wrong that you would show to cross the borders and fight for the other team is something I greatly value." The Prosecutor gaped and said, "Thank you sir. It is an honor you find so highly of me".

The entire court room suddenly fell silent as they realized that directly in the middle of it all, Derek and Spencer kissed and laughed as the entire room, including the judge erupted in applause.

Derek whispered, "See, told you it would be just fine".

Spencer teared at his desk as he remembered the events of the past day. Finally back at work, even to humor the cute couple, Hotch decided to switch desks so that Derek and Spencer were directly across from each other. He even went so far as to remove the dividing wall so that "Footsie Happenings" can go on. At which point he turned bright red and went back to his office as the entire bull pen erupted in full throated laughter.

"Easy Pretty Boy, don't want people thinking you are a 'Girly Gay' with those tears." Derek joked as he stood up and quickly walked over to wipe the tear from his face. He knew they had to still be reserved at work but tears never got past Mr. Morgan without a comforting hand. Boyfriend or not!

He bent and whispered in Spencer's ear, "Let's get you home so you can use that lovely mouth of yours for something else then crying."

Spencer immediately shivered and jumped and practically ran to the elevator, only taking a moment to scream, "LOVE YOU AND GOODNIGHT PENELOPE!" to which an even louder scream "LOVE YOU TOO WHITE CHOCOLATE, MY DEAREST! HAVE FUN WITH MY DERE TONIGHT AND I WANT DETAILS TOMORROW!"

Derek just shook his head and chuckled as he got to the elevator in time to jump in with his man. Tonight would be interesting to say the least. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the wait you guys. Been really busy with work and school and so much more. I have been listening to a lot of music today and I figured it was time for a major slashy chapter that has had my mouth watering. Hope you and enjoy and don't forget to Review and send me messages. suggestions welcome. :)

So this was it, it was finally the time that Derek and Spencer were able to love each other with no cares in the world.

Spencer was still in the kitchen but he could hear commotion going on in the bedroom. Derek was doing last minute clean ups and getting things ready. He could smell candles, mint chocolate if he wasn't mistaken! Yummm, his favorite. Music drifted to his ears, R. Kelly Radio from Pandora. Someone really wanted to make love tonight.

He suppressed a moan as a warm and rather large hand gripped his hips and the other wrapped around him from behind and rubbed his pectoral muscle. God he loved these arms and how they made him feel inside and out.

"You have the right to remain silent..." Was whispered very provactively in his ear and a tongue started to slip into the lobe.

Before Derek could react, Spencer was gone and his pants were at his knees. How in the hell did Spencer get his pants undone without him noticing?!

As his thought finished, he felt a warm tongue lap at his now fully hard cock which was hanging out of his underwear that had accompanied the pants to the floor. He laid his head bad and moaning full throated as a warm and silky smooth heat engulfed his member.

Spencer might have praised his fingers but when it came down to it, Spencer was the magician in the bedroom with a full set of lips, amazing throat abilities and this little way to move his tongue as he deep throated Derek's cock that always made Derek sound quite unmanly.

As Derek's climax started to build already, he decided that they needed no clothes, a warm bed and lube, NOW!

With a quick step back and out of his pants, Derek grabbed Spencer and heaved him over his shoulder as Spencer squeaked in surprise only to be thrown very neatly onto a bed in a matter of seconds. Not more then a half second later, his clothes were being removed with force and tears were heard through the room that drifted with the sounds of "Ride" by Somo. Gods, Spencer loved this song.

Just as the first chorus hit, Spencer felt a wet breach of his tight hole as a finger dove into his cavity and curl towards his prostate. His back arched, wretched moans forced from his throat and his eyes rolled.

Derek made quick work and soon 3 fingers pumped Spencer as his other hand made sure to keep his own dick at full attention.

Spencer finally managed to moan, "Derek, now! Please?!"

Derek happily obliged by removing his fingers and gently eased his head of his cock into Spencers tight heat and had to stop or else the night would be over a lot quicker then expected.

Spencer was having none of this waiting and immediately sccooted closer to Derek, forcing the member between them all the way inside at such a force that Derek's balls slapped his ass.

Derek had to bite his lip and part of his tongue just to keep from exploding into the love of his life.

Thankfully Spencer had to take a minute to get used to the huge 9 inch prick invading him.

Derek was finally at a point where he could move and he did just that as Spencer opened his eyes, irises blown black with lust. Derek started a rhythm as the song "Grind With Me" by Pretty Boy started to play.

Thrust 1: Spencer moaned. Thrust 2: his back arched. Thrust 3: his eyes started to roll back. Thrust 4 started Derek to a faster rhythm as the song sped up after the introduction. Spencer loved that Derek's regular speed was a bit faster. Too slow was torture and too fast was just awe inspiring but tonight was special. It was going to last for a while and he was going to relish every moment.

Spencers arms reached up and pulled Derek down so that they were chest to chest as Derek pounded into his body. They kissed passionately and held each other close, Derek's hard abs rubbing Spencers cock smashed between nthem with wonderful friction.

5 songs had passed since they started and Spencer was in pure bliss. Their abdomens kept him at his peak but not so far that he came as he waited for Derek to finally reach the top of his orgasm.

A slight hitch in Derek's thrust meant that Spencer was about to get his wish. Derek moaned, "Baby, I'm ready. Please cum with me?" He asked the question knowing full well that Spencer would want to.

Spencer pushed Derek off him just enough to reach down and grab his fully hard cock with a deep purple head and only had to jerk twice before he screamed and came all over Derek and his chest. Long white spurts of cum draping between the 2 of them.

Just as Spencer came, Derek did. Filling up his Baby Boy with his seed, he pumped 6 long streams of cum into the thin man beneath him. He slowly removed himself from Spencer and ran to grab a towel, only to come back to Spencer fingering himself, using Derek's cum as lube.

Derek rushed back to the bed and slammed his dick inside him that still had yet to go down and fuck relentlessly into Spencer. Spencer screamed and moaned and ached his ass back onto Derek's dick in time, meeting thrusts.

In less then 4 minutes, they both came again, this time cum leaking out of Spencer's tight hole and Spencer's own spunk shooting to cover a part of his chin. Derek licked it off and wiped the rest off with a towel that he had retrieved.

Derek fell beside Spencer and pulled the thin man to him. Back to chest they laid there and just relaxed from their post-coital bliss.

Finally Spencer grabbed Derek's hand and kissed him before leaning his lead back and kissing Derek's lips.

"Goodnight" he whispered. "I love you Derek Morgan."

"And I love you too, Spencer Morgan." Derek replied.

Spencer reeled and sat up incredibly fast. "WHAT?!" He yelled.

Derek laughed and in his right hand was a little black satin box that Spencer had not noticed before.

"Spencer Reid, will you do me the honor of being my husband until the end of time?" Derek asked with a tear already starting in his eyes.

Spencer sat their shocked and suddenly broke out in tears and Derek put the ring on his finger as he shook his head yes and exclaimed "YES!"

To be continued... ;) 


End file.
